Besties, or more?
by faxloverforever
Summary: Max and Fang are best friends. Fang has had a crush on her  since forever, but he's never had the guts to tell her. If he finally sucks it up and tells her, what will her reaction be?
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Guess where we're going? On an overnight field trip"! Mr. Clad says with fake enthusiasm. He's my homeroom teacher if you haven't figured that out yet. I rolled my eyes at Fang, my best friend since I was born, literally. He smirks, knowing me too well. I did not wasn't to go on a stupid school trip, especially since we'll probably go someplace retarded and definitely not worth it.

"Do we have to"? I ask. Sounds really whiney but, believe me I almost never whine. Key word being almost.

"Yes, Maximum but, I think you'll like where we're going" _highly doubted._ Mr. Clad was my only teacher who insisted that he call me Maximum or Maxine, and not Max, saying "It's a boy name and you're a girl right"?

"Want me to prove it"? I had retorted snappily.

I quickly flipped my shirt up and flashed him, revealing my blue, lacy bra. He turned a bright read and told me to sit back down. All the guys were either shocked or drooling. _Perverts. _The girls were whispering to each other calling me a slut and other not so nice things. Thank god Fang wasn't there that day, or I wouldn't have heard the end of it. Still he insisted to call me Maxine or Maximum.

"Wanna bet"? I snap, back in the present.

"We'll be going to the Virginia's Chocolate Cookie Paradise." Ok, I love chocolate chip cookies, if u didn't know that. Fang is staring at me with his signature half-grin. BTW, Fang only occasionally smiles he really only half-grins, but whenever he does smile it makes my heart melt. NO! Wait a second. My best friends smile makes my heart melt! I meant it makes Lisa's, Fangs stalker and ex, heart melt, yeah that's it. I flick a glance to Fang and he's staring at me with his dark intense eyes. Wait, forget I said that. I don't know what's wrong with me, I am feeling kind of flushed, or is that form Fang? Nope, couldn't be… Mr. Clad looks at me with his "I told you, you would love it look." I just rolled my eyes in return.

After school Fang and I were walking home, talking about Spring Fling. When stupid ass-hole Lisa (aka the red haired wonder) walked up to him and said,

"So, Fang want to go to Spring Fling with me"? She was twirling her hair and acting coy. I wasn't surprised; Lisa had always had the hots for Fang hence the stalking. Still it surprising to hear her ask him so... Suddenly? No, more like I couldn't believe she was asking him with me right next to him. That shouldn't have surprised me.

"Uh..." Fang said "I'll think about it."

"Thanks Fang! I knew you would come through"!

"That wasn't a yes."

"I know! But it will be won't it" she winked and sauntered off to her friends.

"Well, that was interesting." I said. "Why didn't you say yes"?

Fang shrugged,

"There's another girl I want to go with."

My jaw hit the ground.

"You're going to catch flies" he said.

"You've never told me you like someone! Who is it"?

Fang didn't say anything. Typical. When we burst through the door of our house I yelled,

"Fang has a crush on someone"!

This made Gazzy, Angel and both of our moms come running. And yes I said our house. When both of our moms got divorced and they couldn't pay the bills, they moved in together so they could make the payments. And of course bringing the kids. We each had our own rooms.

"Who? Who? Who is it"? Gazzy and Angel were asking their tone of voice getting louder and louder. 

"That's the problem, I don't know, he won't tell me" during my conversation, Fang and his mom and my mom had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Oh,_ her_…" his mom said "yeah" my mom said, cheerful. Angel and Gazzy ran to them and they told them. Angel squealed and Gazzy let out a wolf whistle. Fang glared at him for that. Gazzy gulped. I turned to Fang,

"You tell them, but you don't tell me"!

"I'm worried she'll reject me." My gaze softens.

"I clearly need to give you a pep talk." I grab his hand and pull him into his room.

"sit." I commanded. He sat down at his computer and I sat on his bed. And surprise, surprise his room is all black even his computer.

"Okay, first of all who is this girl"? I ask. He just stares at me, which by the way is not helping at all. I lie back on his bed and let out a big groan.

"I can't help you tell her if you don't tell me who it is."

"*sigh* it's… Brigid."

"Why do you sound so unsure"? No answer. I wasn't expecting one. Despite it all I felt a small pang of jealousy when he said her name.

"Well Brigid is really pretty, I mean with her blonde hair and all" I said

"Wait, Brigid had red hair."

"Oh my god, (totally unlike me), you like Brigid Dwyer"? I thought he meant Brigid Campus. I absolutely hate her! Brigid Dwyer that is, I have nothing against Brigid Campus. God, how could Fang like Brigid Dwyer? He shouldn't like her he knows I HATE her! Not that I'm jealous or anything right?

Fang POV

I stared into Max's golden brown eyes after she asked me who I liked. "You, You"! I screamed into her eyes, hoping she would get it. But all she did was groan and lay down on my bed. I've had a crush on Max since I've met her. I met her about 2 days after she was born and don't ask me how I knew but I loved her and thought she was beautiful. She said,

"I can't help you tell her if you don't tell me who it is."

I sighed and thought for a moment.

"It's… Brigid."

I'm going to lie to her, get her advice then apply it to her. I'm not a guy with many words but I think like Nudge, which sounds retarded. Nudge was Max's best girl friend. She had a motor mouth that could turn Mother Teresa into an ax murderer (sound familiar?). Well that's what Max says anyway. She was saying

"Brigid something something blonde hair." I corrected her, then an instant later I remembered that she absolutely loathes Brigid Dwyer. Great now she's gonna hate me instead of love me. Oh god did I just say love? I mean like, yeah that's what I meant. I mean I do love her but I know she's not gonna love me that fast.

Now she was talking to me with her teeth clenched.

"You should go tell her." I nod I return.

"Hello? Fang?" I look at her.

"This is ridiculous! Look I know you don't talk much but I'm trying to help you for gods sake you would think that you would actually listen then "!

"Sorry." I said. My afternoon ended with a stupid lecture.

Max Pov

Later that night I was laying on my listening to music when my phone rang.

"Hey." I said to Sam.

"Wanna go to Spring Fling with me"? he said in a rushed voice. Well, that was a shocker.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reminder of what happened in the last chapter:_

"_Hey." I said to Sam_

"_Wanna go to Spring Fling with me"?_

"Uh… are you asking me"?

"Let me think about it."

"Good, well, see you."

"yeah."

_*Click*_

My phone rang again.

"Hello"? I said, faintly.

"I cannot believe Same asked you to Spring Fling and you said no! ZOMG! I would've totally said yes! Not that I like him or anything but he's just really hot! And like Iggy asked Ella and it was like so totally cute and Chris asked-"

"Oh, ok Nudge first of all I didn't say no and how did you find out so fast"?

"Sam had me listen in on your guy's conversation."

The nerve of him! I swear one of these days he's gonna wake up on fire….

"Well, bye Nudge I gotta go ask for some advice."

"Am I not enough advice"? she asked a singe of hurt in her voice.

"No, I gotta get 'guy' advice."

"Oooooooooooh, Fang, I get it, have fun"! I slammed my phone shut; hopped off the bed and barged into Fang's room without knocking.

"Holy Crap" I said out loud. I knew I should have knocked.

There was Fang, Fang without an effing shirt and absolutely nothing on the bottom half of his body besides a towel. That's it. Awkward right? Yeah, especially since I just stood there gaping at his yummy 8 pack, which is so wrong because I'm his best friend and nothing more. NO! Bad Max! Down! Your mad at him remember? _Yeah, but he has an effing 8 pack!_ Darn, I hate hormones.

"Like what you see"? He asked waggling his eyebrows, suggestively. I tore my eyes away from his sexy abs and looked at his face, which had a cocky smirk on it.

"You wish." I shot back at him. He just smiled at me. A half smile, of course, because god forbid he should smile an actual smile.

"Just get back to me when you're done improving yourself by throwing some clothes on." I strolled out toward my room with Fang's dark eyes boring into the back of my head. I'm not gonna tell my mom or Victoria (Victoria is Fang's mom, she insists I call her that instead of Mrs. Walker) because they would just spaz out and go buy me a dress. A horrible dress that was probably gonna be way to Barbie preppy like for my taste, not Nudge's. My door opens and in walks my mom.

"Hi sweetie, did Fang tell you yet"? she sounded like Nudge on Monster energy drinks.

"Yeah" I told her off-handily. Her eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"He told me that he liked Brigid." Then her eyes darkened like they do when she talks about her ex husband Jeb Batchelder.

" What is wrong with him? What is his problem, the liar! I'm gonna have a talk with him"!

She slams the door but I don't notice. Fang a liar? He flipping lied to me about his silly crush? My god! That lying son of a gun! Has he really sunken this low? I slammed open my door and about to open Fang's door when I hear voices coming from in the liars room.

Valencia (My mom): Just tell her!

Victoria: Yeah! She definitely likes you!

Fang: How do you know that? (softly). Then my mom said something I couldn't quite catch.

Victoria: Everyone thinks you're going out! But you aren't, at least not yet! The only one who hasn't realized it is her!

I slink back to my room and flopped down on my bed. Whoa that was a lot to process… so this person who Fang likes hangs out with him a lot and people always think they're going out but they aren't. At least not yet, according to Victoria. And both of our mom's know her. Well that isn't very much people to work of off. Basically the only people that I can think of that applies to all of those facts is… actually the ONLY person that I can think of is… me. That doesn't make any sense though, I mean I know he always puts his arm around my waist or shoulders and always glares at the guys who stare at me (which isn't very many) wrongly but he's always done that. Fang wouldn't be Fang if he didn't do that. Maybe the thing that my mom said that I didn't catch was her saying besides Max or something like that. Yeah, that's probably what it is, and that would make a lot more sense too. I jumped as someone knocked quietly on my door.

"Can I come in"? I heard Fang's voice muffled by my door.

"Sure" I respond. Fang walks in and closes the door almost silently behind him. He joins me on my bed and nods for me to start whatever I was supposed to tell him.

Fang Pov

Valencia and mom were chewing me out. Telling me blah, blah, blah, Max, blah, blah, and bl- yeah you get the idea. I excused myself from my room and walked to Max's room. While I was knocking I said softly,

"Can I come in"? Long pause commencing.

"Sure."

I let myself in and sat on the bed with her. _God, the blue tank top she was wearing made her milk chocolate eyes pop. And now I sound like a girl. _I thought. She was wearing short shorts and when I say short I mean short. The kind of shorts that barely covered her thighs and when you wear these kinds of shorts they make you feel like your underwear was showing. That's what Nudge said. Her hair was mussed but is still looked beautiful. She started talking.

"Ok let's say, hypothetically, that Sam asked me to Spring Fling but I'm not sure that I want to go with him because I like someone else." She said it kind of rushed and like she was surprised that stuff had come out of her mouth. Hold on, SHE LIKES SOMEONE? I struggled to contain the acid churning in my stomach.

"So who is this guy you like"? I said trying to not sound like an overprotective jealous boyfriend. She glared at me.

"I said hypothetically." She snapped, stressing the word said.

"Bull." I retorted.

She didn't say anything. While the silence carried on I was fuming about Sam, and how I would kill him later.

"Fang I'm going to very honest with you here. You lied about who you like so I'm not going to tell you who I like. And wow this is a very childish fight."

I chuckled a little at her last sentence. I wonder who told her that I lied? That was probably our parents. I sighed. Well, that plan was a total fail. I felt Max put her arms around me for no reason.

"Please, please tell me who you like." I heard her whisper, her breath sending shivers down my spine. I groaned.

"I can't, Max." I told her as gently as I could. I didn't want to lose our friendship. I wasn't going to take this chance not quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! I want to say thanks to everyone who updated, I was going to thank you guys whenever I posted the last chapter but I completely forgot to! I even forgot the disclaimer! So, special thanks to:**

**Fang is awesome**

**Kate Skye Ride**

**FAXismylife123**

**NHaqueWaters**

**Maximum Forever**

**(sorry if I missed anyone else who reviewed) **

**And I also want to say thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or their alert thingy! Sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is in this one!**

**Disclaimer: I thought we already established this but I guess not. I don't own Maximum Ride! JP does!  
><strong> 

Max Pov

I can't believe that I had lied to Fang about liking someone! Maybe I had feelings for Fang? Maybe more than the brother and sister way, but I'm not sure of it. One thing that I was sure of was that if Fang ever went out with Brigid or Lissa, I would kill them. Period. Not because I was jealous of course.

"Uh, Max"?

"What"?

"You can let go now."

"Huh? Oh sorry." I untangled my arms from around Fang.

Fang was staring at me with his deep, mysterious eyes. Way too much tension.

"Fang, could you leave now? I need my beauty sleep." _and I need to think I added silently._

He nodded and got up, walking out of room and into presumably his room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Spring Fling is tomorrow! Yeah, whoop de freaking doo.

"Sure, Sam I'll go with you." I conceded, before school started.

"Really? Thanks Max! I'll pick you up at six"! he replied, walking toward class. I nod trying to look enthusiastic. But on the inside I was torn. One side was excited that I was going with Sam but the other side, the stronger side, wanted Fang to ask me. That is so wrong.

All day Fang was death-glaring all the guys who came near me. Could he be jealous? Even though I knew I was wrong I couldn't help the pang of extreme happiness that hit my heart. When I got home Nudge and Ella attacked me, literally. I was walking in with Fang when Ella jumped at me taping my feet together with duck tape, while Nudge lunged me tying a blindfold around my head and handcuffed my hands. Where the crap did sweet little Nudge get handcuffs?

"Gazzy." She said. Did I say that aloud? Gazzy and Nudge are going out, if you wanted to know. I shouted and blindly struggled against my silver bindings. Fang chuckled and didn't do anything to help me. That jerk!

Nudge and Ella pushed me down into a chair, the kind of chair that you see at hair salons. A big mirror stretched in front of me with bright lights that blinded me, even through the blindfold.

"What the fudge are you guys doing"?

"Dressing up for Spring Fling. You are going to wear a dress." Ella stated in a 'duh' voice.

I groaned and leaned back into the chair, not bothering to fight anymore. Ella and Nudge put light makeup on my face. Mascara and lip gloss that's all I would allow. Fang… the traitor. I would KILL him! I had to wear a dress! Ella and Nudge shoved me into the bathroom, handing me a bundle of blue silky material in the process. I held it up to the bathroom light, analyzing it. It was all navy blue and was strapless. It came down up to my mid-thigh, and had a matching little coat. I quickly put it on and stepped out of the bathroom. Nudge and Ella gasped in unison.

"Omigod"! Nudge squealed. Ella stood there gaping like a fish. Nudge continued.

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! You look soooo hot! Fang is so gonna start drooling." For once she slapped her own mouth shut.

"What"? I gasped.

"I shouldn't have said that"! She groaned. Iggy came in and stopped.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my sister"?

"That _is _Max." Nudge said rolling her eyes, then she squealed.

"She looks sooo hot! I mean she has a hot bod but she never dresses up! Just think if she-aystdiaimn." Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth; when she stopped talking he walked over to Ella and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay, babe"? Ella blinked several times.

"Yeah, fine just a little surprised."

"Tell me about it" Iggy muttered under his breath. I glared at him before I turned to face Nudge again.

"So what about Fang"? Nudge got really scared then. She looked like she was getting chased by man-wolves or something along those lines.

"What about Fang"? I repeated more strongly. Nudge winced.

"Just that Fang will be drooling over you cuz, in my opinion, you have a hot body." _Wow she's good, but not good enough._

"I know that you're lying Nudge, but I'll let it slide this time." She clasped her hands together in thanks.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you Max-" the door bell interrupted her.

"Hurry put these on"! Nudge screeched while flinging a pair of high heels at me, _ouch._ I didn't object; I didn't have time. I whirled around and saw my reflection for the first time. My hair was falling down in beautiful ringlets framing my face so I looked like a delicate china doll (we all know that isn't even close to being true). The dress looked completely natural, fitting my curves and molding itself to my body making certain parts of my body pop out. The black high heels are so not me so I threw them off and slipped on my pair of dark blue converse.

Nudge and Ella were already downstairs and were screeching at me like a pair of banshees. I hurried down the steps and collided with someone, or something... _What is it with stupid people not watching where_ _they're going?_ I didn't even see this guy, I mean he like blended into the shadows! _Holy crap I only know one person who can do that! Fang. _All of that flashed through my mind as I tumbled down the stairs painfully, hard, until I was laying halfway on the stairs and half on the floor. I don't usually admit that I'm in pain but my butt hurt like hell! Something extremely heavy but warm was on top of me. The truly scary thing was that I felt really safe under here even if my butt hurt. I moaned, I've had broken arms, legs, whatever you can think of, but this time I was still laying on my butt and something was still on top of me, making the pain triple. All the other breaks were a deep aching pain that you could ignore but this was like a sharp pang that kept continuing. There was no way you could ignore it.

"Holy sh**." My eyes snapped open. Fang was on top of me, his head right next to my shoulder, resting on a stair step. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and both our moms were hovering over us like bee's, concern and worry etched into their faces. Fang groaned and shifted, forcing more of his weight onto me. God dang it! He's a lot heavier than he looks.

"Uh, Fang"? I said, gritting my teeth. No dang answer.

"Fang! Get off of me"! Nothing. I lifted one of my arms, to try to get him to wake up, and started to pounding his back.

"What hurts"?My mom asked me interrupting my beating.

"My butt and my leg, though my leg hurts a lot less". She nods thoughtfully furrowing her eyebrow. Did I mention that my mom is a vet? Fang shifted even more so he completely covered my whole body, evidently putting his full weight on me. I groaned and slapped Fang across the face, which woke him up, _finally!_

"Sup' Max"? he said groggily touching his cheek where I had slapped him.

"Get the fudge of me"! I hissed. Finally realizing what position we we're in he get off, saying

"What happened"? _Idiot. _

"We rolled down the stairs." I replied, rolling my eyes. Fang nodded.

"My head does feel kind of sore."

"Kind off? My butt hurts like crap and all you say is _kind of_"! Instead of a smirk and a snappy comeback like I had predicted, his impassive mask of a face changes to worry. Nudge, Ella, Victoria and my mom rushed over to me and everyone was talking at once. It was kind of like a bee buzzing in my ears. At first it was a pleasant buzz but it quickly got annoying.

"Everyone, back off"! They stepped back to join Gazzy and Fang. Gazzy was worried but I could tell that he was trying to put on his whatever face. Over his impassive mask his face was a face of guilt. _What is his problem?_

"OK, don't spaz out but I think I broke my tailbone- wait is that even possible"?

"Omigod." Nudge began. "What if like-" Gazzy gave Nudge a quick kiss to shut her up. Blushing he said

"If you don't do it early, you get curious on what she's saying." I agree with that. Whenever you didn't shut Nudge up early enough you get curious on how long she could go or what she was saying.

Victoria and Mom said the same thing at the exact same time.

"We're going to the hospital. Now." I grabbed the hand rail and tried to lift my bruised body off the ground but fell back down, right smack dab on my ass. I bit my lip to silence my cry of pain. My mom rushes over to me but before she can reach me I hold up my hand telling her to stop. I try once more, with the same result. I sighed and let my mom pick me up. She put her arms around me and tried to lift me.

"What have you been eating, Max"? she gasped and removed her arms from around me. I sighed and started to attempt to pick myself up again, when Fang walked over to me and kneeled down.

"I'll carry you." He said really softly like it was a crime to talk loudly and you would get hanged. Fang of all people should know that I really, really hate being helped, he's my best friend for crying out loud! But considering the circumstances…

"Fine" I say shortly. Fang had his mask on again as I held out my arms to him. I winced again as my butt left the ground. Victoria and mom walked ahead of us and got in the car. Fang set me down on the back seat and got in next to me. My mom was shouting orders as we drove off.

"The rest of you stay here and when Sam comes tell him that Max can't go the da-a-ance. The last word grew fainter as we sped away. Fang whipped out his phone quickly typed in a number and started talking to a certain red haired girl.

"No, I can't go Lissa"

"yeah."

"Cuz Max broke her tailbone". I could hear Lissa's outrages shriek from the other side of the phone.

"Nope, I'm the only one who can carry her. She weighs a ton." I glared at him through the haze of pain. He winked at me, and I couldn't help it when my heart fluttered like a hummingbirds wings.

Fang Pov

Max's head was on my lap and she was snoring lightly, turned on her side so her butt wasn't touching the car seat. Her foot was wrapped in a cast and crutches were laid on the ground. I can't blame her for sleeping. We had waited in the waiting room for three hours. All the while Max was trying to hide her pain but I could see her eyes change and flash whenever it was too painful. Right now she looked so peaceful and beautiful even when sleeping. Her broken foot was stretched out awkwardly. The car stopped and I opened the car door, scooped Max up, and walked to the front door, nearly dropping her when I saw Sam sitting on the steps looking dejected. When he say Max though his eyes brightened. He asked,

"Can I take her to the dance now"? I growled.

"No! Can't you see that she's sleeping"?

"Wake her up then." Sam said as if he really didn't care about her. I bet he's using her. Instead of a snappy comeback I just glared at him and walked into the house into my room, since I didn't want to leave her. I gently set her on the bed and stared at her sleeping form. She was still wearing the navy blue dress. I kissed her forehead and started walking out. A hand grabbed my shirt and I whirled around. Max. I leaned down to pry her hands off my shirt so I could set up my bed on the floor. But as I did I heard her whisper something, it sounded vaguely like "please". The tough Maximum Ride saying please? How often does this happen? Not very often so I slid into bed with her, throwing the comforter over our bodies. I pulled her toward me gently so as not to wake her up, breathing in her yummy scent. I closed my eyes and felt the black surrounding me.

**I'm so sorry that this is so late but I made it about a thousand words longer in hopes of making it up! Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this is shorter than the previous chapters but I thought that i should put something up for New Years! And if anyone could tell me what occ means on fanfiction and what a slash story is that would be great! Thanks! Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

Max Pov

It was so warm. Like I was being encased in a cocoon of heat. I snuggled closer to the source of warmth. A hand tightened against my waist. What an awesome dream! A hand touched my butt and a wave of pain came rushing through me. Holy cheese-whiz. It hurt. That must mean it isn't a dream! I'm frikkin snuggling with a guy I don't know? I snapped my eyes open to see the sunlight filtered on my bed and an arm draped over my waist. I instantly relaxed. It was only Fang. FANG! Omigod! I scooted away but I immediately missed the way his body felt against mine. When I left his arms Fang stirred and sat up.

"Wassup Max"? he said groggily. I just looked at him. He seemed to be used to waking up with me.

"Uh…I'm in your room and you're sleeping with me"? He starts being defensive.

"You're the one who asked me to"! I so did not! Wait a minute… its coming back! I did. Crap. So much for denial. Fang continues.

"Why? Did you regret it?" Fang's face contorted to his mask.

"No! No! Of course, not. It's just kind of awkward don't you think"? Fang looked at me like I was crazy.

"We always sleep together." He stated matter of factly. I knew what he was talking about. On vacations or when Fang's room was getting painted black (black? Really? I had no idea!) we always slept on the same bed. It never bothered me. Correction: It never bothered me _before._ Before it was like falling asleep with your best friend. Now it was different. Awkward to say the least.

Fang had arched his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

"Maybe because were older now"? Darn it. I meant for it sound strong and defiant like I usually sound but it ended up like a question. Fang interrupted my thoughts.

"We slept together last week." ( NOT LIKE THAT, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE!) I was hoping he wouldn't catch that. I decided to ignore that and changed the subject.

"Whatever, I need to change. I need to get to my room to get my clothes." I grabbed my crutches and hobble up the stairs. I start going up but start to fall backwards. I let out a started half yelp before I felt someone's arms go around me. I shot Fang a grateful look and took another step. I fell again. Instead of pushing me back up again, Fang just caught me and carried me back to even ground.

"Why do you think I put you in my room? Your too heavy to carry up stairs."

Quick change to Fangs Pov:

A little white lie never hurt anyone…

Back to Max's Pov:

"Ugh! Maybe you could just go get my clothes"? I looked up at him hopefully, maybe he wouldn't tease me for asking for help. I winced as a wave of pain washed through me. I had taken some Tylenol at the hospital but it had worn off by now. At least it was a Saturday so I could sleep in!

Fang seeing the look on my face, said,

"You need some pain reliever and no I'm not getting your clothes."

"But wh-h-h-h-y"? I whined. Fang thought of an excuse quick. "Because it's only 7:30".

What the f- am I doing up at 7:30 on a weekend? Blasphemy! Heh heh. I've always wanted to say that. Fang waited patiently for my reaction.

"I'm going back to sleep"! I announced like I was the queen of England.

"How about your clothes"? I hated it when Fang was the voice of reason. I was still wearing the navy blue dress. Oh well, it was really rather comfortable anyway. I shrugged and hobbled back to Fang's bedroom, closed the black curtains, leaving the room completely dark. I set my crutches to the side and gently, set myself on the bed. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it frikkin hurts. I moan and fall backwards, right on Fangs chest.

Whoops. I start to get up to scoot to the other side of the bed but Fang grabs my hand. I looked into his dark, intense eyes and I move my legs over next to his. I scoot myself next to him, all the while on my side making sure my butt didn't touch anything. I snuggled up to his muscular chest and he released my wrist, so he could drape his arm over my waist. I loved it when Fang spooned me.

I woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed though a little sore. Ok, a lot sore but I did sleep well! I glanced at the clock and saw it was noon. I quickly roll out of Fang's warm grasp, wincing as my butt touched the bed. I quickly got up and grabbed my crutches, heading for the door. I stumbled to the medicine cabinet, only to find the Tylenol sitting on the highest shelf, about a head higher than mine. Just my luck. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Iggy were at- I don't know but they were gone. And our parents were at work. The only person who was in the house was Fang. But there's no way I'll ask for his help again. I've already asked for help too many times in the past day or so.

I reached one of my hands up experimentally, to find that I could touch the bottle. I stood on tiptoe on my good foot and knocked the bottle off. Oops, not my greatest idea. The bottle crashed right into total's dog bowl. His bowl was glass, custom made, since my mom had a habit of spoiling any pet we get. When the Tylenol hit it, it shattered, making glass fly everywhere. I am having a very bad weekend. I picked up the phone to get some take out or something.

"What are you doing Max? Ordering pizza?" I heard behind me.

"You want pepperoni"? I snarled back. I get really mad when I'm hungry if you haven't noticed by now. Fangs silent rang behind me.

I go to the kitchen to grab a broom. Quite impressive when you're on crutches, I walked back to the mess where Fang had a trash bag in his hand. He sighed and grabbed the broom from me.

"I was going to do that." I protested weakly. He smirked knowing I couldn't. After all the glass was picked up, I ordered pizza. Isn't that ironic? I ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and 2 liter bottles of soda, one each. Since I'm just so responsible I decided to work on my homework while I was waiting for the pizza to come. I couldn't sit down because of the obvious problem, and I couldn't stand up either because of the other obvious problem. I ended up on my side. One hand holding up my head and the other writing. Fang came in just as the delicious smell of pizza wafted in. I jumped up as gracefully as I could.

"Finally! I thought that it would take forever"! Fang gave me a dry look. "Max, it's been 15 minutes." _That shows how much he knows._ "Forever in pizza time." _Are you sane Fang?_ He gave me a smile not like the half-smiles he usually gives me but a true Fang smile. My heart skipped a beat before pumping faster. _Stupid heart! Traitor! _

I gestured for Fang to follow me into the living room, leaving my homework on the ground. I stuck the Blair Witch Project into the blue ray player as Fang settled into the couch. I laid my head on his leg as the movie started.

Nothing unusual. When Fang and I watch movies together I always lay on his lap. It was like a tradition. I curled up into a ball while the movie was starting. I grabbed a pizza box and started to eat. A ball of pain started eating at me broken leg/butt. Yeah, typical I forget to take Tylenol. I could feel Fang's eyes on me as I grabbed another slice of pizza.

"You didn't take the pain killers." It wasn't even a question. "I forgot." I could still feel his dark eyes.

"Ok, ok"! I groaned and stood up, snatching my crutches. I limped to the medicine cabinet and opened it. Oh. My. Fudging. God. The Tylenol is still on the top shelf. Damn him. I limped back to Fang looked dead serious.

"Fang, will you get my meds for me"? I asked through gritted teeth. He smirked.

"Huh? What'd you say? I sighed. "Just go"! He smiled and got up. I lay back down. He probably did that on purpose too. My phone buzzed beside me.

"Hello"? A long pause followed by heavy breathing. "I've come back sweetie. I told you I would." I dropped the phone.

**I really don't want to type anymore so I'm just going to end it there and I'm sorry if you think that this chapter and the chapter before were really fillerish. But I just love Fax! :) I really appreciate any advice/ideas or outfits that you guys could give me! Oh and sorry if there is anything that is the same in this story or in my other story Illegal Fling. For my Illegal Fling readers: do you think I should redo chapter three?**

Updated 1/1/12


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously:_

_My phone buzzed beside me._

"_Hello"? A long pause followed by heavy breathing. "I've come back sweetie. I told you I would." I dropped the phone._

Holycrapholycrapholycrap. By the time Fang came back I was trembling and shaking like a leaf.

Fang took one look at me and set the water and meds down on the table.

"What's wrong, Max"? he said staring at my curled up figure.

"The movie." I managed to cough out in my meager state. "We both know that's bull." He growled, snapping the TV off. He sat down next to me and looked at me, intensely.

"Uh… My butt hurts." I tried. "I know you too well, Max."

"Just leave me alone"! I nearly screamed at him. The look that flashes across his eyes almost made me tell him but I could never tell anyone about Dylan. Never. I fell asleep about half an hour later.

Fang Pov

I looked at Max's sleeping form and sighed. I brushed the hair out of her face and picked her up, bridal style. I set her gently on my bed and was about to join her, but decided against it. She's already really pissed off and scared and annoyed and in pain and upset. Who could it have been? My thoughts raced as I stared absently at the door. Then a thought hit me.

I'll just go look at Max's phone! Stupid Fang! So slow, that thought should have occurred to you a lot sooner! I tiptoed out of my room all ninja like and checked the time. 2:53. Everyone should be home at around three so that would give me plenty of time.

I grabbed her phone (well it was an iPod touch but she could text on it.) and tried to open it, but it had a password. _This is the only time Max chooses to be smart._ To make matters worse it wasn't the 4 number password it was the full keyboard password. And I only had a certain number of tries before it locked down._ Ok Fang, think. You're her best friend you should know this! _I tried "I'm sexy and I know it" but that didn't work. Then I thought of a word that was completely unrelated to Max. Mother. (An: recognize this from anywhere? (;) I typed it in and it went through. What kind of password is Mother? I shrugged it off as I started scrolling her calls, finding one labeled Dylan.

_Dylan? I've heard of a Dylan in my life! Wait a second… that name does sound oddly familiar. _I went back into my room and started typing into my computer, trying to find this Dylan. I heard Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella and Angel come it. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy went into his room; and Ella and Iggy went into Iggy's room, doing God knows what. I had typed Dylan into Google and billions of results had popped up. I walked over to Max and hesitantly stroked her hair, leaning forward to quickly kiss her forehead. I climbed up the stairs to Gazzy's room and pounded on the door. No one said anything so I just walked in. Angel and Nudge were laying on the end of the bed, and Gaz was leaning on the end of the bed, his and Nudge's hands locked together. They didn't even look at me; they were too busy looking at the tv screen where a movie was playing.

*Ahem* I cleared my throat to get their attention. They turned to look at me, simultaneously.

"Do you know anyone named Dylan"? Nudge went pale. Gazzy looked curious. Angel had this I-know-who-it-is-but-I'm-not-telling look on her face.

"Why do you ask, Fang? Like I know your probably curious because he was Max's ex and all but what exactly provoked you to ask who he was an-?" I cut her off before she could say anything else. "He called Max today." A look of amusement flashed across her face.

"She actually told you that"? Close enough. I shrugged. "So you do know Dylan." I stated the curiosity coloring my normally monotonous voice.

"Yeah but I can't tell you, only Max can." This was getting really frustrating.

"Why not"? I demanded. "I swore to Max that I wouldn't tell and you know Max. She'd kill me and you know it and like-" Gazzy gave her a quick peck on her lips. I sighed and walked out the door quietly closing the door behind me.

Next, I tried Iggy's room. They were giggling over something on Ig's computer. I cleared my throat the get their attentions.

"Do you know someone named Dylan"? I asked. Ella, like Nudge, paled. Iggy looked worried for some reason.

"I can't tell you, Max would kill me." Ok, now this was getting ridiculous. "Why not? I'm her best friend!" Ella paused for a second before answering.

"Maybe that's why she wouldn't tell you." She shrugged her shoulders. "And you're a guy". I glared at her. She looked away and stared at the wall. I glared at Iggy and he gave me a leave-us-alone look. I sighed and walked out the door. I strolled back to my room and opened my door to see Max at my computer, looking at what I was looking at earlier.

"You looked at my phone." She said in a casual voice. Geez she didn't even ask.

"You were upset." I said as if that explained everything. "Are you mad"? I continued, even though I knew that she wasn't. She slowly shook her head.

"Just think about it, Fang." I closed my eyes and thought about it. Hard. Dylan called her. She spazzed. Ella and Nudge don't particularly like him either. Gazzy, Iggy and I don't know because according to Ella we're guys. So it's gotta be something girl. Another name for that time of month? A brand of ..err girl hygiene products? No, those things can't exactly call her. Maybe a boyfriend? And then a memory hit a little fuzzy. Dylan was Max's… husband?

**I hope you liked it! Sorry its soo late…**


End file.
